This invention relates to aggregate processing systems, rock crushing plants and other road building material processing systems. More specifically, this invention relates to mobile rock crushing and aggregate processing plants which are capable of being transported over public highways.
Several techniques and numerous equipment arrangements for moving rock crushing and aggregate processing plants from one location to another are known from the prior art. Particularly relevant to the present invention is the use of modular aggregate processing and systems where the components of the entire system can be broken down and transported via semi-trucks to another location. Typically, the modular aggregate processing and rock crushing system would be designed to be broken down in numerous trailerable independent units, including road building material handling and processing equipment, such as crushers, trommels, screens, etc. and material transport equipment such as conveyors, augers, etc.
While such prior art modular mobile aggregate processing and rock crushing systems have enjoyed considerable success in the past, they do have some drawbacks. Such modular mobile aggregate processing and rock crushing system designs often resulted in considerable setup time and the use of many semi-tractors to pull all of the units.
One prior art system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,587 issued to Brock et al. This patent describes a modular aggregate processing and rock crushing system which utilizes many trailers to transport the system. Inter-crusher/processing module conveyor trailers were used to interconnect the various crushing or processing stations.
Consequently, a need remains in the industry for an improved modular mobile aggregate processing and rock crushing system which provides for reduced setup and delivery time and expense, as well as reduced space requirements (footprints) for the system itself.